et Abierunt
by Raawrrr
Summary: Pada musim salju, gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara, di depan sebuah pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu. [For #SasuIno4S18 / Winter]


.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Written for SasuIno Four Seasons Event 2018 – Together with you!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hawa dingin akan terasa menusuk kulit jika tak memakai satupun pakaian hangat untuk menutupi tubuh. Ya, musim dingin sedang singgah di Jepang. Bulir-bulir putih beku yang biasa disebut dengan salju melayang-layang, jatuh, lalu memenuhi jalanan aspal.

Di sudut jalan, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh meski warna hijau daunnya sedikit tertutupi oleh putih salju, seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru gelap berdiri, berhadapan dengan pohon. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel.

"Halo."

Suara seorang gadis mengalihkan atensinya, yang semula menatap ke depan kini beralih ke samping, tepat ke arah sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang sepertinya baru datang beberapa detik lalu. Apakah perempuan itu menyapanya?

"Halo." Ia membalas sapaan.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Kembali datang ke sini." Perempuan pirang itu menyebutkan namanya, pandangannya tidak ditujukan padanya namun menatap lurus ke arah pohon di hadapannya.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanya dan tidak mau tahu. Namun, ia yang sedari kecil selalu diajarkan sopan santun ikut memperkenalkan diri juga dengan acuh.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ia—Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ikut menatap lurus ke arah pohon di depannya.

"Ini adalah musim dingin yang ketiga." Ino tiba-tiba saja berucap, Sasuke bergeming di tempat. Tidak menyahut ucapan Ino. Memangnya kenapa? Musim dingin yang ketiga atau yang keseratus pun, apa pedulinya?

Tak ada respon, Ino kembali melanjutkan perkatannya, "berarti sudah tiga tahun aku membenci musim dingin— tidak, lebih tepatnya salju."

Sasuke masih bergeming. Apakah Ino sedang mengutarakan keluh kesahnya? Wow, sepertinya Ino datang pada orang yang salah. Sasuke sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang baik dalam memberikan nasihat— kalau-kalau Ino minta nasihat padanya, sih.

Pada awalnya tadi Sasuke berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli, 'kan? Tapi sekarang ia berubah pikiran—

"Kenapa benci?"

— setelah menyadari bahwa Ino tengah menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir bebas.

"Pada musim dingin tiga tahun lalu, dia pergi untuk selamanya. Di tempat ini." Ino menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis agar tidak keluar.

"Dia?"

"Tunanganku… tunangan yang sangat aku cintai… hiks." Ino gagal, isak tangis lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang dibaluti oleh sarung tangan menggenggam erat baju bagian dadanya, seakan memberitahu bahwa rasa sesak dalam dada begitu menekan kuat.

"Kena—" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong.

"Ini semua karena salju, hiks… INI SEMUA KARENA SALJU!" Ino berteriak emosional, tubuhnya bergetar. Orang-orang yang sedang lewat menatap Ino dengan pandangan aneh, tak banyak pula yang bisik-bisik. Seakan-akan Ino adalah orang gila yang berkeliaran di musim salju.

Refleks saja Sasuke menatap tajam orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka— Ino, lebih tepatnya— agar berhenti dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun, hal itu nampaknya sia-sia saja.

"Karena salju pada jalanan… membuat jalanan itu licin…" Ino menghapus air mata yang turun dari matanya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang tengah memandangnya. Toh, nanti juga mereka akan pergi sendiri, untuk apa ia mengeluarkan tenaga lebih agar mereka pergi? "Tunanganku membawa mobil, dan ya, dia membawa mobil dengan terburu-buru hingga tidak awas dengan jalanan bersalju nan licin. Mobilnya oleng lalu menabrak pohon ini. Hantaman keras. Meninggal di tempat."

Air mata Ino mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Pasti sakit rasanya mengingat kejadian yang menimpa orang terkasih, apalagi baying-bayang masa lalu masih melekat dan sulit untuk dihilangkan. Terkurung dalam rasa sedih. Sendirian.

'Sial, perempuan ini begitu rapuh.'

"Jangan salahkan salju." Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sudah dikatakan bahwa ia payah dalam hal semacam ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberitahu bahwa salju tidak sepenuhnya menjadi penyebab tunangan Ino merenggang nyawa.

Tidak ada jawaban yang diutarakan oleh Ino. Gadis itu masih setia menangis dalam diam. Bahunya naik turun.

"Relakan saja." Lagi, Sasuke berucap. Semoga saja dengan begitu ia bisa meringankan sedikit beban Ino— meski ia sendiri tidak yakin, bisakah kata klise seperti itu meringankan beban Ino pasca tunangannya pergi untuk selamanya?

"Sampai saat ini sebenarnya aku masih tidak mau percaya jika dia benar-benar pergi." Ino berjongkok, menyatukan beberapa salju yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dan menyatukan salju-salju tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah gundukan. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku mantel, lalu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga anyelir pink dan meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas gundukan salju yang telah ia buat.

"Harusnya memang tidak begini. Tapi aku masih mencoba untuk menerima dan aku harap dia tenang di sana." Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata, berdoa sejenak untuk mendiang tunangannya yang meninggal di tempat ini. Setelah selesai berdoa ia kembali bangkit dan tersenyum kecil. Menghirup napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan-pelan. "Aku pamit dulu."

Ino membungkukkan badannya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergeming sedari tadi— dan juga meninggalkan pohon kokoh yang menjadi saksi bisu. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Ino kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, ya. Aku sampai sekarang masih mencintai dia…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Uchiha Sasuke, tunanganku yang meninggal itu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi tempat curhatku, pohon! Nanti aku akan datang lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap nanar punggung Ino yang semakin lama semakin hilang dalam jarak pandang. Matanya sendu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau masih seperti itu, Ino? Aku harap… kau bisa melihatku."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **AN.**

Berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan apapun mengenai cerita ini?

Jika iya, ayo tuliskan pada kolom review!

Terimakasih~!.

 **With love,**

 **Raawrrr,**

 **20-07-2018 ; 20:02.**


End file.
